Mamodo Battles!
Mamodo Battles! is a Zatch Bell fanfiction written by gabredi, created December 14, 2010, and is still in progress. It contains Original Characters from gabredi. It is posted on Fanfiction.net under the Anime/Manga category Zatch Bell. Spoiler warning! This article contains plot details and/or ending details about a fanfiction. It is strongly recommended to read the fanfiction in question before reading this article. Plot 1000 years after the events of Zatch Bell!, in the 31st century, the battle on Earth takes place once again; however, the roster count has increased to 350 mamodo. The story follows the adventures of the 7-year-old star mamodo Dante and 14-year-old human partner Nat Anamura as they fight to ensure that the Mamodo World has a kind king. Characters Main Characters Dante and Nat Anamura Main article: Dante and Nat Anamura The main characters. Dante is a mamodo with astral power, known commonly as the element of stars, which he can use when his spells are read from the Yellow Book by his human partner, Nat. Jiko and Kyle Roberts Main article: Jiko and Kyle Roberts Jiko is a mamodo with metal-based powers used when her partner, Kyle, reads her spells from the Grey Book. Dianne and Lisa Summers Main article: Dianne and Lisa Summers Dianne is an elite mamodo who specialises in defensive and healing spells, used when her partner, Lisa, reads her spells from the Pink Book. Other Mamodo Teams Raijo A ten-year-old mamodo whose element is lasers of the Biraitsu family. He and his partner Uri attacked Nat, hoping to dispose of him, but he was defeated by Dante. Biraitsu: Raijo fires a blue laser beam from his hand. (Attack) Ganzu Biraitsu: '''Raijo fires several blue lasers at near-submachine speed. (Attack) Amon (submitted by stevethemime) A fourteen-year-old mamodo whose spells are based on geometry. He's cold, blunt and powerful, and has a dark way of looking at the world. '''Baberu: '''Amon forms a triangle sign with his index fingers and thumbs, and fires a fast triangular beam which he can redirect to hit multiple times. (Attack) '''Shurido: '''Amon fires a large white square from his hand, which is quite powerful, but slow, and can be easily dodged - if the opponent has room to do so. Usually used when the opponent is trapped. (Attack) '''Baberuga: Amon forms a peace sign and fires a very thin triangular beam which rapidly expands outwards. (Attack) Shurishirudo: Amon summons a large, sturdy white square shield to protect him from attacks. (Defense) Gigano Baberu: '''Amon fires a larger, more poweful version of Baberu. (Attack) Buki A ten-year-old 'elite' mamodo whose element is weapon transformation. A real living weapon. He attacked Nat and Dante in the field where they were training after his planned surprise attack was stopped by Dante detecting him. He was defeated by Dante's Dame Farga: Version Two attack. '''Poruk: '''This makes parts of Buki's body transform into weapons. The versions he utilised include his right arm morphing into a scythe blade, his hands turning into a hammerhead and his arms becoming miniature cannons. (Assist/Attack) '''Scyzo Poruk: '''Buki transforms into a powerful scythe, and grants his user incredible scythe-wielding skills. He can control who can wield him. (Assist) '''Gigano Bukiodon: '''Buki's transformed weapon parts fire a large, powerful mass of energy shaped in accordance to the weapon (eg his mini cannons fire a huge 'bullet'.). When used in Scythe-Buki mode, it's in the form of a great crescent wave of energy. (Attack) '''Poruk Shield: '''Buki transforms into a form of shield, ranging from a large front shield similar to Rashirudo, to a normal arm shield. (Assist/Defense) Trevor A ten-year-old mamodo whose element is destructive white energy, and one of Jiko's former friends in the Mamodo World. He's a wicked, selfish, bloodthirsty mamodo that only cares about his needs, and doesn't mind hurting people as long as he gets what he wants. He and Meduss attacked Jiko and tried to force her to fight them, but he was defeated by Dante's improved Dame Farga: Version Two. '''Neshir: '''Trevor fires a blast of white energy from his fists. (Attack) '''Neshiruga: Trevor fires a powerful beam of white energy - a high-power form of Neshir. It can be controlled a bit. (Attack) Ganzu Neshir: 'Trevor fires loads of white blasts of energy at submachine speed. (Attack) '''Ganzu Neshiruga: '''Trevor fires several beams from each hand which converge unto the target. (Attack) '''Neshirbai: '''A humongous white snake of energy with huge fangs is fired from Trevor's open palms and devours the target. Easily strong enough to be Gigano-class. (Attack) Meduss (submitted by The Pocketwatch Ripper) A seven-year-old mamodo whose element is snakes, and one of Jiko's former friends in the Mamodo World. While not neccessarily a bad person, she was forced to helping Trevor and following his orders, because if she didn't, he would have burned her book, and she wouldn't have be able to find her older sister. She was defeated by Dante's Dame Farga: Version Two, but managed to escape with her book intact. '''Mesus: '''Meduss fires green snakes of energy from her palms. (Attack) It is mentioned by Trevor that she never misses with this attack. '''Menesussa: '''Meduss fires several homing green energy snakes. The drawback is that they can crash into each other. (Attack) '''Snashield: '''Meduss creates a shield of snake-like wires. (Defense) Logan (submitted by Bren Tenkage) A preteen mamodo whose element is chains. He and Sid tried to rob the city bank, but were stopped by Nat and Dante. He gained his fifth spell, Chanzruk, during the battle, but was ultimately defeated by Nat's Answer-Talker ability. '''Chanz: '''Logan shoots a chain with a small steel ball on the end. It can be used to strike an enemy or grab things. (Attack) '''Dochanz: '''Chains erupt from the ground or walls towards the target. This attack can be used to attack from behind the foe. (Attack) '''Chanzshield: '''A wall of chains erupts from the ground in front of Logan. It's strong against physical blows, but weak against beam attacks. (Defense) '''Kirochanz: '''A very fast chain with a nasty spike on the end shoots from Logan's hand. (Attack) '''Chanzruk: '''Chains cover Logan's body and his body is converted into a body of chains, increasing his power and defense twentyfold. In this form, he is near invincible, invulnerable to most spells, except for spots of weakness on his body. Because of this form, Nat had to use his Answer-Talker ability, after which Logan was promptly destroyed. (Assist) Austin Mel (submitted by Shooting Star Rider) A nine-year-old mamodo whose spells are based on darkness, and whose intimidating aura scares away most people. He's quiet and kind of dark, but he's actually pretty kind and playful on the inside, and can get wild and outgoing when motivated. He is Dante and Jiko's new friend and ally. For some reason, he loses consciousness whenever he uses a spell... '''Ankeru: '''A blast of purple energy shoots from Austin's mouth. (Attack) '''Shidrashield: '''A shield made of shadows rises from the ground, and reflects attack spells with the addition of a dark coating. (Defense) '''Doredor: '''Austin lets out a high-pitched shriek that takes the form of purple rings. When the spell hits the enemy, they are immobilised somehow; for example, by blinding them temporarily. It can be avoided, however, if the enemy doesn't hear the shriek. (Assist) '''Vao Ankeruga: '''Austin summons a gigantic, purple serpentine European dragon with a black aura, Vao, which then either collides with the enemy or engulfs them. (Attack) '''Ankeruga: '''A concentrated beam of darkness slightly larger than Ankeru shoots out of Austin's mouth. (Attack) CJ (submitted by Tweekers6047) An eleven-year-old mamodo whose spells are based on control over plants. He was in a group along with Seth and Nitros that ambushed Dante, Jiko and Austin. He was defeated by Austin's Vao Ankeruga. '''Sukogi: '''CJ shoots large, serrated red thorns from his hands. When his power is suppressed, the thorns are smaller, smooth and green. (Attack) '''Raizuko: '''CJ summons vines from the earth, which he has full control over. He can use them to trap the opponent. (Attack/Assist) '''Hinakishield: '''CJ creates a supertough shield of plants. (Defense) Seth A nine-year-old mamodo whose element is body enhancements. She was in a group along with CJ and Nitros that ambushed Dante, Jiko and Austin. She was defeated by Austin's Vao Ankeruga. '''Accruk: '''Seth's speed is drastically increased. (Assist) '''Am Accruk: '''A glow envelops Seth's arms, and the speed of her arm movement is drastically increased, to the point that she can punch 50 times per second. (Assist) '''Am Golruk: '''Seth's arms become several times harder, and take on a more diamondlike texture. (Assist/Defense) '''Go Accruk: '''A more powerful form of Accruk, in which Seth moves so fast she's nearly invisible. (Assist) Nitros(created by sonicfan 31} A seven-year-old mamodo whose element is missiles and rockets. He was the apparent leader of the group he was in along with Seth and CJ, and was the one who planned the ambush on Dante, Jiko and Austin. He was defeated by Austin's Vao Ankeruga. '''Baruk: '''Nitros changes from his rocket form into his humanoid form. (Assist) '''Firsen: '''Nitros fires a missile from his left hand. (Attack) '''Firrashield: '''Nitros creates a huge rocket which splits open and traps the opponent's spell, then closes and flies at the opponent. (Defense/Attack) '''Ganzu Firsen: '''Two clones of Nitros are formed, and fire missiles at the opponent. Nitros then fires a missile a moment later. Used to confound the opponent and attack from behind. (Attack) '''Go Oru Firsen: '''A stronger, larger version of Firsen which can also be manipulated, by Nitros moving his left hand. (Attack) Ragnärok A seven-year-old mamodo whose element was sound waves, particularly screams. She attacked Nat and Dante according to Tim's will, in order to take Dante for Tim's personal use, but was defeated by Dante's new spell, Excelles Farga. '''Himeiru: '''Ragnärok lets out an ear-piercing shriek that deals internal damage to the opponent. When resonated with Tim, this turns into a white, shrieking 'scream beam' which is more destructive if it hits. (Attack) '''Gigano Himeiru: '''A more powerful version of Himeiru in the form of a large, circular sound shockwave that renders humans and most mamodo unconscious, or very close. When resonated with Tim, this becomes a huge version of the 'scream beam,' with much more destructive power. (Attack) '''Himeio Renkin: '''Ragnärok lets out a scream which then takes on the form of any thing she wishes to create, such as a shield, a hammer, or a huge scattering beam. When resonated with Tim, Ragnärok can use the ultimate form of this: Shriek Omega, a huge hulking thing with several rows of jagged teeth that pursues and devours the enemy, which can only be stooped with a spell exceeding Gigano-class strength. (Assist/Attack) '''Himei Kyoumei: '''Ragnärok lets out a special shriek that strengthens the bond between her and Tim greatly (ie ''resonance), drastically increasing the power of her magic. This lasts for the remainder of the battle. (Assist) '''Hibiki Himeiru: '''Ragnärok lets out a shriek that has the ability to be reflected off surfaces several times, increasing in amplitude eact time. When resonated with Tim, this turns into a short burst of shrieking white energy with the same quality, which can be used similarly to Biraitsu to create a sort of 'trap' which forces the opponent to stay in one spot. (Attack/Assist) Kira (submitted by Tsuki6047) A thirteen-year-old mamodo whose magic is fire based. She's loud, blunt and swears like a sailor, having an extremely short fuse. She usually avoids battles because her magic is pretty weak. She seems to have a low opinion on humans and other people in general, and prior to meeting Nat and Dante was more than willing to use her spells against humans who opressed her and Jo. Her opinion of others seems to have changed somewhat after Nat and Dante save her and Jo from Ranjit, at least where Nat and Dante are concerned. '''Joru: '''Kira shoots a fireball at the enemy. It seems to be very weak, only being able to harm humans, and has little effect on mamodo even at point-blank range. (Attack) '''Kishio: Kira releases a burst of flame that burns up the area immediately around her. Good for knocking back enemies, and seems to be the only offensive spell she has which affects mamodo. (Attack) Sokushield: Kira summons a large, circular red shield in front of her, with a perimeter of red flames. It's fairly tough, though it apparent;y cannot block anything above Gigano-class. (Attack) Ranjit A ten-year-old mamodo Other Humans Uri The 19-year-old human partner of Raijo. He was the owner of Raijo's turqoise-coloured book. Hayate Sabae Nat's form tutor, or homeroom teacher, and his science teacher. A young man in his early twenties, Hayate is the only teacher who doesn't see Nat as a monster. Idelle Debussy Amon's partner, and the owner of the striped book. She is in her forties, though she looks older, and is very scary. Mark Buki's 15-year-old human partner. He was the owner of Buki's black yellow-bordered book. Lukas Trevor's 17-year-old human partner. He was the owner of Trevor's white book. Selina Meduss's 17-year-old human partner. She's the owner of Meduss's green book. Sid Logan's human partner, a punk biker with a mohawk and an insatiable greed for wealth. He was the owner of Logan's grey book. Takato Mizuno A tranfer student from Kyoto, and Austin's partner. He's a bit of a genius, with a high IQ, but he's pretty cold towards others, only aknowledging fellow intellectuals like himself. Don't ever insult his intelligence - you will regret it. He's the owner of Austin's dark magenta book. Shiro CJ's partner and the owner of CJ's light green spellbook. Jean Seth's partner and the owner of her greyish-green spellbook. Castor Nitros's partner and the owner of his burgundy spellbook. Tim Ragnärok's partner, and the holder of her black spellbook. Jo Kira's 15-year-old partner, and the holder of her light red spellbook. Nowhere near as loud and openly abrasive as her partner, the quiet Jo keeps Kira in check. Prior to meeting Nat and Dante, she used Kira's magic against the people who opressed her. After the duo left the US, she and Kira saved a young boy called Diego and she agreed to take him in for the time being, suggesting that her view on others has changed. Kaera Ranjit's 13-year-old partner, and the owner of his light brown book. Alex A thirty-something farmer from Kansas, whose plot of land was apparently bought from him by the Debussy family. He's Emogona's partner, and the holder of his light brown spellbook. Sir Isaac Odeir A British gentleman in his early twenties, who is the founder of the Golden Sun charities. He is Djem's partner, and the owner of her spellbook. Diego A young orphan who lived on the streets, he was saved by Kira and Jo from a gang which he had stolen from. Senna Hiroko Amber's 15-year-old partner, and the owner of her dark purple book. Tora The 16-year-old owner of BlackRose's dark pink book. Kari Matsumoto The 14-year-old student council president of Nat's school, and one of the school's 'idols.' Terry The 13-year-old owner of Osia's teal-coloured book. Rando The 9-year-old owner of Slim's pitch black book. Chapter Synopsis The Battle's Started! Introduction to the main protagonists and the start of the King Tournament, aka Millenium Battle or Mamodo Battle. External Links http://www.fanfiction.net Category:Stories Category:Future Generation